


Devil Town

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Music, back to this shit again, cavetown lyrics, enjoy my peoplesss, music lyrics, sorry ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: Devil town is colder in the summer time :PDevil Town by Cavetown is an amazing song and kinda gave me the idea to write this. I know my other stories haven't updated in awhile, but I swear its going to update soon. I hit writers block for a little bit :P Sorry for the delay on those.For now, have this!This is the link to the song for those who would like to listen to this before/during the read! --->https://youtu.be/rmMfcBdGOc4





	Devil Town

_Life's alright in devil town_  
_They're right, no one's gonna catch us now_  
_Dad has bought a new car now_  
_We're fine, no one's gonna catch us now (okay)  
_

Sal hummed softly as his father pulled up to the apartments they would be living in from now on. Addison Apartments. As soon as Sal has seen it, he had decided he got a really weird vibe off of it. It was kinda whatever though. It was like his dad said, this was suppose to be a fresh start for them. Honestly, Sal didn't think there was going to be a new beginning. He just had a feeling that everything was gonna stay the same. Regardless though, he helped his dad bring everything up to their apartment with a sigh. Sal noticed someone watching in the process and kinda looked at them for a moment before looking at his dad as he spoke. Guess it was already time for his first day at school. Wonderful. 

_You said something dumb again_  
_She's mad, at least that's what they say_

Larry groaned softly as he walked out of the apartment again, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had to go and say something about his dad again didn't he? It was so stupid... whatever. Maybe he could catch that new kid and get to know him. He had seen the other move in and needless to say was interested in finding out more about the other now. He just wanted to know if they could be friends. Besides, it would probably be better if he just avoided his mom at the moment... she needed some time to chill. Larry was so stupid, he knew that was a sensitive topic for his mom...!! Yet he still brought it up.. Whatever, it was something to deal with later. Larry glanced at the time and cussed, taking off running as he pulled on his sweater. Great, now he was late  _and_ sober. This day couldn't get any worse. 

  
  
_Mum and daddy aren't in love_  
_That's fine, I'll settle for two birthdays_

Travis flinched at the sound of more yelling, his parents having finally snapped at each other. His mom couldn't handle this cultist shit and his dad wasn't leaving it anytime soon. He knew that in the end, they were going to split up and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was pray to whatever god there was he wouldn't be hurt in the process of the divorce. His mom was gonna fight for rights over Travis to bring him to safety, he knew that, but he also knew that the chances of that were slim. For now, he knew he just needed to get to school.

  
_Devil town is colder in the summertime_  
_I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times_  
_Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night_  
_I still get a little scared of something new_  
_But i feel a little safer when I'm with you_  
_Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too_

It had been nearly a year and a half since Sal and his dad had moved into the Addison Apartments now and he still couldn't believe everything that had happened. It had snowed in the middle of July for one and for two, he was more less convinced everyone there was losing it. Then again, could he say anything? He and all his friends were all ghost hunters for gods sake! It wasn't really something to think about at the moment though. 

"Sal come on!" Larry called from where he stood a little ahead of the other. He had gotten so caught up in thinking he hadn't realized the fucking tree had gone ahead of him. 

"Coming, sorry," He called, running to catch up. He smiled under his mask as he listened to Larry and Ash bicker over art and Todd talk to Neil over the phone. He had gotten so lucky to have all of these friends honestly. They were all there for him and didn't care about his prosthetic. They didn't push for answers and always had his back. He was lucky to have them. All of them. 

Of course, Travis was still annoying as hell. 

"Hey you fucking fags!" Travis yelled as they passed. Larry rolled his eyes with a small huff, shifting to protect Sal a little more. He knew the shorter didn't need it, but the blunette was grateful anyway. 

"Fuck off Travis" Sal called, rolling his eye(s?) a little bit and sighing softly. "Go home already!" 

"Why would I listen to a bunch of homos?! Fuck off already!" 

"Your the one that started the conversation!!!" Sal groaned and shook his head, tugging Larry away. "Come on, lets just get home. Its no big deal, Larry face. "

 

_We're all dead in devil town_  
_That's fine, cause nothing's gonna scare us now_

All these ghosts around and somehow, some way, Sal still wasn't freaked out. It had become a huge game between that little friend group to try and figure out what scared Sal, but thus far, nothing had worked. Nothing scared him, but then he had kinda grown up dealing with this paranormal shit.   


In the end, it was Larry that figured out Sal was terrified of dogs by accident. They had been walking home and one crossed their path. While Larry cooed and tried to get it to come closer, when it barked, Sal had a full blown panic attack. He was terrified of dogs after what had happened to him as a young child and now Larry knew. 

The one and only thing Sal Fisher was scared of was dogs. 

_We're all in our dressing gowns, mine's white_  
_And stripy yours is green and brown_

"Dude, can you believe it?" Larry asked with a small snort, nudging Sal as they walked down the pier together. "We're literal bros now"

"Ya, it's kinda weird to think about" Sal agreed with a small smile under his prosthetic. He pushed down his dress a little bit and hummed softly as they walked. "You really think everything's gonna work out ok like this? I mean, its not like Dad or Lisa know about us ghost hunting and shit. Plus, we probably just became even bigger targets for the red-eyed-demon. "

"Nah, we'll be fine" Larry answered with a grin. "Besides, you've got your big bro watching your back now"

"Ew, don't even"

 

_I forgot my name again_  
_I think that's something worth remembering_

"He doesn't remember anything??" Ash looked at Sal questioning and he shrugged a little in answer. It wasn't the greatest explanation as to what was going on, but how did you explain why, the person that had bullied you all through high school and literally punched you in the face, was now seated on the couch looking more then a little confused? Sal couldn't answer that question. 

"Dude that's sick" Larry said with a frown, arms crossed. "How do we know he's not lying to us? I mean, maybe Travis does remember being a total jackass all through high school and is just trying to convince us other wise to make us feel safe and then betray us. "

"I understand your distrust, Larry, but it seems our "friend" here is telling the truth" Todd finally spoke up, pushing up his glasses as he stood with a sigh. He had given Travis a thorough check over to see what exactly had happened and now looked at the others with a frown. "He's experienced head trauma and has a bullet wound on his left shoulder. Seems as though he was attacked, probably mugged, and is now experiencing amnesia from the head trauma."

"English please"

"He can't remember anything, not even his name, because he hit his head really really hard" Sal dumbed it down for the metal head, looking at Travis with a sigh and clicking his tongue lightly. "Guess we gotta help him for now..."

It took a total of 3 months for Travis to remember everything and in that time, he had given the others some insanely useful information about the cult and so on. He had mellowed out a lot too. After he left, finally having fully recovered, Travis got out of his house and away from his father and the cult to safety. They didn't hear from him again for a very very long time. 

  
  
_Spiders in your favorite shoes_  
_Just leave them be cause they're more scared of you_  


" _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!_ " Larry yelled as he and Sal ran, not even glancing over his shoulder a little at the ghost that was still screaming behind them. Of course they had to summon one of the screaming ones, of course.  _And Larry was still fucking sober._  This day seriously couldn't get any worse could it?

Of course it could, who was he kidding.

Sal tripped and with a yelp went tumbling down the side of a steep hill, landing face first on the ground. Not only did his mask crack, but he had froze at the sound of a growl. The low growl of a dog. He didn't dare to raise his head, his body shivering in distress at the sound. 

"Hang on, little bro!" Larry called, jumping the last couple feet to the ground in front of Sal, hitting the dog with a stick to scare it away. It worked, thank god, and Sal let out a breath, standing shakily. 

"How do you stand those things..?" He muttered, taking off his mask to look at the damage. 

Larry shrugged. "Normally I leave them alone. Strays are probably more terrified of you then you are of them. "

_Devil town is colder in the summertime_  
_I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times  
_

  
How could he do this? Just like that, Sal's "normal" life had been destroyed. His best friend was dead and Lisa didn't know, he was being told so much information at once and trying to get through the apartments to everyone. There were weird symbols everywhere, demons and he had to kill Addison. And then everyone else too. It was horrible but he didn't have a choice!...right...?

Larry was by his side the entire time and watched from the shadows as Sal faced their parents for the last time, listening to what they had to say before killing them and leaving the room. Sal had pushed up his mask and honestly was a mess, sobbing but forcing himself to go to the next room. His hands were shaking like mad though and it was clear he couldn't handle this hardly. It had to be done though, it had to be. 

Todd was possessed, Sal was arrested and Larry had a hell of a lot of explaining to do with everyone that had died that night. He had been smacked by Lisa for killing himself, but at the same time, everyone was understanding. Sal hadn't had a choice and now, all they could do was wait for Sal and Todd's suffering to be over. 

_Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night_  
_I still get a little scared of something new_  
_But i feel a little safer when I'm with you_  
_Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too_

This was Sal's last trial. The last one since the mass murder at Addison Apartments had accrued. It had been 3 years since he had killed everyone that had been there and he was now listening as the last decisions were made thanks to Ash. He could see Maple and Travis sitting in the viewing, listening to everything Sal had to say. Travis looked horrified but said nothing and Maple was crying. Of course she was, Sal had murdered her husband and daughter. He stared at nothing as the death sentence was finalized and he was lead out of the court room for the last time. 

Time passed in a blur honestly. Everything swirled together and before he knew it, Sal was being lead to where he would be killed by an electric chair. He let out a deep breath as he walked, listening to the door get closed and locked behind him. He could hear yelling on the other side of the door and felt his mask removed and thrown to the side. Sal looked up just enough to see Ash with a photo of Larry, sobbing at the door. He offered a small smile to the other and mouthed goodbye before the shock tore through his system, a scream leaving Sal as his body fried. The last thing he remembered was pain and then, there was nothing. 

_Devil town is colder in the summertime_  
_I'll lose my mind at least another thousand times_  
_Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night_  
_I still get a little scared of something new_  
_But i feel a little safer when I'm with you_  
_Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too_

Sal squinted a little bit against the light as he opened his eyes some. He could feel the weight of his prosthetic on his face and it took a moment to realize where he was. Sal spun, his pigtails spinning with him and came face to face with the one person he had hoped to see. "Larry face..?"

"I'm here, Sally face" The metal head answered with a small smile, catching Sal when he basically tackled the other in a tight hug. "Come on.. lets go see everyone, ok?" He smiled a little bit and lead Sal out of the tree house and to the apartments, the door opening there and closing for the last time.


End file.
